FOR YOU
by NickyBernett
Summary: "Di mana syal itu?" Haruno Sakura bersiap mengeluarkan amarah, "sudah aku bilang, kau tidak tahan hawa dingin di Kyoto. Kalau sakit, aku juga yang repot!"Gadis rambut sebahu itu berusaha meredam emosinya. Menatap helai secerah mentari di depannya. Mungkin, dia terlalu sayang. Hingga lupa bahwa bentakan menjadi senjata untuk menunjukkan perhatian. FF/Naruto


FOR YOU  
.

.  
All Character Mashashi Kishimoto own  
Inspired by ending song Naruto Shippuden – Azu  
From the deepest my heart, I hope Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura be couple, as Ichiruki

.

.

.

* * *

Kyoto tidak pernah sesunyi ini. Ketika musim berganti, dingin mulai terasa. Daun-daun mengayun, tertiup angin sejuk. Mentari mulai berhitung untuk memunculkan diri. Seorang laki-laki merapikan dasi sambil berlari. Bahu kiri tergantung tali tas hitam. Hem putih belum dimasukkan. Sepatu bertali, ala kadarnya. Rambut mencolok serupa matahari terbit. Kali ini, dia salah memakai seragam. Dengan setelan jas musim panas, padahal semi baru saja kembali. Ketika rumput mulai tumbuh, mentari sesekali muncul. Ketika sungai mengalir pelan, burung-burung berkeliaran. Tak ada daun gugur berhamburan di jalan-jalan. Dia berlari mengitari taman. Paginya buruk, untuk permulaan semester baru.

Dia terus mengumpat pelan sepanjang perjalanan. Naga besi tercepat di dunia meliuk-liuk di atas dua besi sejajar, mereka tak pernah terlepas satu sama lain. Tangan kanannya berusaha mencari sisir juga syal merah perjanjian di tas. Orang-orang tak pernah peduli apa yang lelaki ini lakukan selama di kereta. Buku-buku berserakan di lantai, satu dua orang memperhatikan tapi hanya menoleh lalu membiarkan.

"Sial! Jika tidak ada, dia pasti marah besar!" Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan tas. Semua isi sudah keluar, termasuk beberapa majalah dewasa, begitu juga komik dan sketsa-sketsa tugasnya. Nihil, benang rajutan itu tidak ada. "Keluarlah!"

Naruto mengucapkan mantra. Kalimat sederhana yang dia pelajari saat berkunjung ke kuil desa tempat lahirnya beberapa bulan lalu. Sama saja, tas tidak mengeluarkan apa pun. Hanya bunyi derit gesekan dua logam mengiringi rasa kesalnya. "Jangankan ucapan selamat datang. Amarah iya."

Dia menyerah, kembali mengumpulkan barang-barang berserakan. Mengamati satu per satu buku bersampul plastik. Meneliti lembaran komik juga mengambil cepat majalah dewasanya.

Kereta berhenti.

Naruto berlari melewati kerumunan pejalan kaki. Lima menit lagi, gerbang menutup. Saat musim semi berkeringat? Berarti ada yang terlalu bersemangat. Lagi, dia mengelilingi persimpangan. Arus pejalan kaki membuat langkahnya mengikuti aliran rombongan. Baru satu semester, Naruto mengenal kota Kyoto. Bak anjing lepas lalu bisa kembali ke kandang. Untuk Naruto, menghapal rute jalan adalah kelemahan.

Jemari kanan mengetikkan nama di ruang kolom putih layar. Dapat, dua ratus meter dari tempat dia berdiri adalah bangunan tempat belajarnya.

"Naruto-kun!" Suara lembut perempuan memanggil. Naruto menoleh, mencari siapa yang menyuarakan namanya.  
"Astaga!" Naruto menatap tepat dada Hinata. "Eh … Hinata-san."  
"Tersesat lagi?" Kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Dingin angin membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih putih. Rambut terurai, nampak ungu jika tersinari matahari.  
"Oh, ano … kerumunan membuat aku bingung mencari jalan."

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat. Tiga menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Di mana syal itu?" Haruno Sakura bersiap mengeluarkan amarah, "sudah aku bilang, kau tidak tahan hawa dingin di Kyoto. Kalau sakit, aku juga yang repot!"  
Gadis rambut sebahu itu berusaha meredam emosinya. Menatap helai secerah mentari di depannya. Mungkin, dia terlalu sayang. Hingga lupa bahwa bentakan menjadi senjata untuk menunjukkan perhatian. "Kau sudah sarapan, Naruto?" pelan, Sakura mengacak surai itu lembut.  
Naruto mendongak, kekasihnya tersenyum dan itu membuat hati Naruto menghangat. "Aku lebih menyukai sisi perempuanmu dari pada perhatianmu."  
Dan lagi, beberapa helai rambut Naruto tercabut karena jemari kesal Sakura.

Kelas gaduh, tidak ada guru di jam kedua. Hinata melahap novel yang dia beli seminggu lalu. Beberapa kali dirinya tersenyum menikmati bacaan. Dia mengamati sesekali, mengingat momen kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Lelaki itu sudah mencuri perhatian –sejak pertama. Saat tas sekolah tertinggal di bus beberapa bulan silam. Cara lelaki itu menyapa, dengan muka memerah dan peluh keringat hanya untuk mengejar dirinya. Itu hanya sebuah cerita, yang Hinata simpan. Karena kenyataan, Naruto mencintai Sakura, kakak kelasnya.

Klaten, 19 Januari 2017


End file.
